T'was Christmas
by Blam-Like-A-Gun
Summary: A few missing scenes from episode 9x11 Newborn King. They didn't show us what happened to Ziva! So here's how I wished they developed this episode. "And you...I don't know what you are."
1. Chapter 1

It was like a scene out of an action blockbuster movie, where the main character breezed through a gun battle with several guns ablaze and the bad guy always seemed to be the one to get hurt. Well, movies are movies. Reality on the other hand doesn't necessarily unfold as such. Well, maybe.

Ziva was in full-on assassin mode, one hand grasping her gun and the other, her back-up which she had retrieved from her ankle holster. She fired continuously at the Russian beast of a man. Who in the world would kill a woman and try to rip her baby out of her? Apparently this guy. She did understand his motives though. A job given must be a job well done. Wasn't that what she learnt from Mossad? That the mission was everything. But working in NCIS for so long definitely changed that warped perspective. And so Ziva found this Russian douchebag-of-the-year to be on her list of people she wanted to cause harm to. Grievious harm. _Oh he was gonna get a 'good' christmas present alright._

_Left finger, pull the trigger. Again. Right finger, pull the trigger. Pull the trigger. Pull the trigger._ Ziva's fingers were on auto as she fired many shots in an attempt to stop this Russian monster from getting to Gibbs and Emma, and the baby who was on the way. It was her top priority at that moment. She could care less about herself, as long as she could keep Gibbs and Emma safe long enough till the baby was born and back-up arrived. Such good reason and motivation to fight harder sent a large bout of adrenaline surging through her veins. Ziva was on a roll. She closed in on her enemy but her ammo had run out after awhile. Must have been some Christmas luck since Russian guy's ammo had run out too. _Time for some bodily combat. I was trained for this, give me your best shot,_ Ziva thought as she charged at the relatively large-built man.

The adrenaline kept coming, pumping throughout every part of her body. Ziva struggled and wrestled against the heavy body mirroring hers. Incapacitating this man was beginning to seem like a hard thing. He had skills. That made it that much harder for Ziva to take control. But she had to admit, weirdly and so very strangely inappropriate that she hadn't felt this pumped up and alive for a long time. _It must be the adrenaline talking,_ she thought for a split second. Struggling. Wrestling. Rolling. Hitting. Panting. Alas, Ziva found herself locking her opponent in place, as well as being locked by him herself. Neither could move. And then, she heard a baby's cries. That miraculous sound gave her another boost of renewed energy. The Russian man had been momentarily distracted by the baby's cries too and Ziva took the opportune timing to swiftly grab the empty gun which was lying an arm's length away and brought it down hard on the man's head before he could react to her movements. Ziva felt the man's grip slacken as his whole body weight fell onto her. She shoved him off her and went to the opposite corner to sit down, legs bent and out front, elbows resting on her knees in a way that left her hands dangling in front of her as she tried to catch her breath and come down from her adrenaline high.

* * *

><p>"C'mon McSlowpoke, put the pedal to the metal!" Tony rushed McGee with an exclamation.<p>

They were speeding towards the gas station where Gibbs, Ziva and Emma were supposedly at. Phone lines were down and they had no way of contacting their silver fox of a boss and their own Israeli ninja. "I'm trying Tony! Yelling in my ear doesn't help things!" McGee replied, getting more flustered by the second.

"I'm not yelling in your ear!"

"Yes you are, you're doing it now!"

"No I'm not."

"You were."

"Whatever."

The rest of the short travel to the gas station was spent in Tony and McGee's suppressed silence, coupled with tension and worry for the safety of their colleagues. They were in fact a family, and nobody wanted a repeat of losing any one anytime soon. Screeching to a halt and skidding a bit on the snow, they had finally reached their desired destination. Tension was running ever high, as the gas station looked eerily quiet. The whole place was still. _Wait._ There was one vehicle present. _The Russians._ Taking precaution, Tony and McGee approached the suspicious vehicle with guns drawn by their side. Tony brushed up against the vehicle's side, while McGee had his hand on the driver seat's door handle. Tony signaled _'On three. One, two, three'_ and McGee flung the door open.

"NCIS! Put your hands-" Tony ordered, but was cut off by the limp body that fell out of the car seat.

The body was visibly still breathing and his head was sporting a big ugly bruise. Tony and McGee turned to each other and said the first thing that came to their minds. "Ziva."

Both smiled slightly but put their serious game face back on when they heard a baby's cries. Following the wailing, the two agents hurried towards the convenience store. Nearing the store, they could hear shuffling on the floor and a faint grunt of a male. Tony and McGee ran into the garage with guns in front of them, eyes wildly scanning and searching for their boss and Probette. Tony's eyes were the first to fall upon Ziva's hunched over figure in the corner and he ran up to her, slapping McGee on the arm to beckon him to follow. Reaching Ziva, they saw that she was panting heavily but looking relatively unhurt as far as the eye could see. Across from her was the unconscious Russian being.

"Ziva! Are you alright?" Tony asked as he bent down to her level, placing his hands on her shoulders, while McGee scanned his eyes over her whole body searching for any possible injuries.

"I am...okay Tony, just...catching my breath. You ...should check on...Gibbs and Emma." Ziva replied breathily.

Tony looked unsure. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes I am. Just go."

"Okay then. McGee, keep an eye on her."

McGee nodded his agreement as Tony hesitantly but hurriedly headed towards the direction which Ziva pointed out to, where Gibbs was. McGee bent down on one of his knees to look closer at Ziva. She seemed okay albeit a bit pale, but he gave the credit to the heavy combat that she just had for the blanche. Ziva's head was still hanging as she still fought to catch her breath, but she could feel McGee staring at her. She knew that he was worried and her lips curved upwards a little into a smirk as she said "I am fine, McGee. Stop being a worrypimple."

McGee relaxed, his features losing some and corrected her with a smile "It's worrywart Ziva. Not worrypimple."

* * *

><p>"Gibbs? You there?" Tony hollered, looking around the garage for any sign of Gibbs.<p>

"Over here DiNozzo. How's Ziva and the Russian punks?" Gibbs' crouched figure appeared from behind the car door as he stood to his full height.

In his arms, was a baby. Emma's baby. "Ziva's okay. A little exhausted though. Russian guys were knocked out by our awesome Israeli ninja. You and Emma alright boss?" Tony asked, standing where he was.

"Yeah. What are you standing there for? C'mere!"

"What do you need me to do boss?"

"Hold the baby, I gotta check on Emma."

"Wait boss, I'm not good with kids. This is a bad idea. Boss. Seriously I'm not joking. Wait-" Tony stammered.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_"What do you need me to do boss?"_

_"Hold the baby, I gotta check on Emma."_

_"Wait boss, I'm not good with kids. This is a bad idea. Boss. Seriously I'm not joking. Wait-" Tony stammered._

* * *

><p>Tony was cut off by Gibbs lowering the baby into his arms. Gibbs gave Tony a rare smirk and went to check on Emma. Tony stared at the little bundle in his arms and was captivated. Her wide eyes held so much innocence.<p>

"You are a cute one, aren't ya? Yes you are." Tony cooed while lightly nudging the baby's cheeks.

And when the baby seemed to smile back, he thought his eyes were just playing tricks on him. He broke into a soft smile too, warmed by the sight of this Christmas baby. He was soon snapped out of his reverie by his boss' voice though. "Yeah NCIS, we need two ambulances, just in case. And back-up. Felons are unconscious, we got a baby and her mom. Yeah. Okay." Gibbs finished and snapped his phone shut.

Thank the Christmas spirits for the phone lines being up again.

"Gimme the baby DiNozzo, go back out front. Help should be arriving soon. Go check." Gibbs gave the order.

"Okay boss. Here you go." Tony handed the baby over.

Taking a short lingering glance back at Gibbs wrapping the baby in his own jacket for warmth, he walked back out to where McGee and Ziva were. He was halfway about to come into their sight when he heard his name being called out. "Tony!"

* * *

><p>"Okay c'mon Ziva let's get you up." McGee got up from his knee, offering his hand to help Ziva up as well.<p>

Ziva waved his hand off saying "It is...okay McGee. I can...get up by...myself."

_Looks like I need more exercise,_ Ziva thought as she struggled to get up, pushing herself to stand. As she was standing, McGee suddenly exclaimed "Woah Ziva! I thought you said you were okay!" as he helped her up with his hands under her elbows.

Finally standing up, and slightly panting "I am...fine, just...tired. Why ...are you asking?"

"Don't you feel anything?"

"Feel...what?"

McGee used one of his hands to sweep the left side of Ziva's jacket, to reveal a small patch of blood on the side of her sweater. Ziva's eyes widened just by a fraction as she assessed her injury. "Oh, I...did not feel that. It is not bleeding...so much, maybe it is just a...graze from the...gunfight just now." She informed McGee as she used one of her hands to put pressure against her shirt, over the tender-feeling flesh.

She winced ever so slightly and thought _Nope not a graze._ But she was always one to downplay her injuries. Anyway, a panicky McGee wasn't going to help things. Ziva was getting more light-headed by the second, but she fought the impending black-out. She was a ninja, as Tony would put it. A little blood loss was nothing. She leaned back against the wall to support herself.

"God Ziva, how could you not have felt that?" Trusting Ziva's self assessment on her injury, McGee muttered as he replaced her hand with his against her top, taking upon himself the task to staunch the bleeding, which didn't seem to be much.

"Umm...adrenaline, 'think? Shock?" Ziva slowly felt too tired to construct a coherent sentence, as she let her heavy head fall forward onto McGee's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep herself from falling, just in case.

"Ziva? You okay? Talk to me. Okay when do you think you got hurt?"

"Five minutes ago, around...there. Right before...you and Tony got...here." Ziva forced herself to stay conscious.

Since when did some blood loss bring her down? Never before and it wasn't gonna start now.

"You've been shot and you didn't know?"

"Guess so." Ziva said into McGee shoulder, muffling her voice.

McGee found Ziva speaking less and wanted to call an for ambulance. However his hands were busy helping Ziva and were unavailable at the moment. So he did the next best thing. "Tony!"

Tony heard McGee calling for him and strolled towards his direction saying "What McGee? Did something scare our resident geek?" From his view, he could only see McGee and Ziva hugging. _And they- wait what? What the heck are they doing?_

"Hey! What are you and Ziva up to?" Tony raised his voice a bit.

"Tony did you call an ambulance yet?" McGee inquired quickly, ignoring Tony's earlier question.

"Gibbs did. I don't need you to remind me though. What's it to ya?" Tony frowned as he meted out a snarky response, still approaching the two figures.

"Hey Ziva, don't sleep yet. You hear that? Tony's here to bother you." McGee spoke beside her ear as he kept the conversation going.

He was calm, which was good. He knew that an ambulance was coming and the only thing he could do was to keep Ziva conscious. She wasn't bleeding too much. That had to be good, right? "Yes, I can...hear 'im." Ziva said.

Now she was just feeling really sleepy. McGee spared Tony a sideward glance and continued "He's looking a bit pissed. You gotta fend him off for me."

"Do it...yourself. You have...been doing a...good job at it...recently. I noticed." She softly replied the once timid agent, who had recently obviously risen to the occasion of being a great agent.

McGee felt her smile against his shoulders and he felt warmth envelop him like medieval armour. Whoever said before that Ziva David was cold, couldn't have been any more wrong. "Thanks Ziva. It means a lot to me."

The closer Tony got, the more irritated he became. He tried to think of many reasons to explain for his co-workers' behavior._ Can't Ziva hear me coming? Why isn't she raising her head to look at me then? Better yet, why the hell is she hugging McGeek! Well, they are friends after all, and...it is Christmas time. Spreading some friendly love? But even so, shouldn't she be hugging me first? I'm her partner. And I thought we were close. Hmm. I'm becoming like Abby, except that I do the rambling in my head. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Wait are they whispering into each other's ears now? They are!_

McGee could hear Tony approaching really soon and called "Tony! Can you walk faster?"

"Why? Aw you want me to join in your hugging session? I'd love to. I'm honoured you-"

"No! I need you to help me with Ziva."

"Why what's wrong?" Tony practically ran the remaining distance.

"She told me she thought she got grazed by a bullet. It's on her side, where I'm pressing right now. Judging by the lack of excessive blood loss, I thought so too. But she can barely stand by herself now and I'm starting to think it isn't that simple. So I need help to put her down slowly." McGee rushed out.

Looks like a little Abby was rubbing off on everyone.

"Okay. Hey Ziva we're gonna let you sit down for awhile, okay?" Tony informed Ziva as he held her by the crook of her right elbow and arm, while McGee handled the other side.

Slowly and meticulously, they helped her sit down against the wall. Not one for boundaries, Tony moved to her left and lifted up her sweater as McGee stood back. Revealed was actually an entry wound, luckily where no major organs were. Tony continued to check her torso and found an exit wound. A through-and-through. Blood loss was little, but that didn't mean the wound wasn't serious. The bleeding wasn't much anymore but that meant her blood pressure was dropping. No wonder she couldn't support herself. McGee's eyes went wide._ No wonder she was faint._ He didn't realise she had another hole at her back where the bullet exited. Heck, he didn't even know it entered! _Dammit I should've checked!_ McGee berated himself in his head. He should have known Ziva would be too stubborn to admit how serious her injuries were. He took out his handkerchief and went to press it against Ziva's front, while Tony moved to sit beside her, doing the same to her back.

"Oh hey...Tony. You were...saying something...about wanting to...join our...hugging session?" Ziva finally acknowledged Tony's presence.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh hey...Tony. You were...saying something...about wanting to...join our...hugging session?" Ziva finally acknowledged Tony's presence._

* * *

><p>Ziva gave a small smirk despite the pain now hitting her as the shock and adrenaline were wearing off. She kept her eyes trained on the Christmas tree opposite her. All the pretty lights. At least she got herself to focus on something.<p>

"Later. If you'll have me. I'll ask Gibbs to join in too, how 'bout that?" Tony posed a question to keep her going.

"Your head...not mine." Ziva replied, causing Tony and McGee to chuckle.

Leave it to Ziva to joke at a time like this. Alas, sirens could be heard from the outside. Help was near. "McGee, go out and show the EMTs the way. Tell back-up to take the Russian dudes. I doubt they need the medical help as much. I got this covered." Tony instructed as he replaced McGee's hand with his own available hand.

McGee stood up and ran out. Tony was now facing Ziva's side as both hands pressed against her wounds. "Hey Ziva, hear that? Sirens."

"Yes. Speaking of...sirens, you thought about...Wendy?"

"That had no link whatsoever, Miss David." Tony chuckled again.

"I'm just...trying to strike...off a conversation."

"Strike up. Strike up a conversation. Well, about Wendy. I don't think I'm gonna meet her."

"Life is...short. You should...go meet her." Ziva encouraged as she leaned her head against Tony's shoulder.

"Wow thanks for the advice Ghandi. I'll think about it." He looked down slightly to make sure her eyes were still open.

"Who...is this...Ghandi? I thought...my name was...Ziva." Her brows furrowed.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later okay?" He said shaking his head, as he heard the scurrying of feet behind him, most probably the EMTs.

"Kay." She agreed, and she let the paramedics lift her onto the stretcher as she felt Tony release his hold on her wounds.

Tony glanced backwards to see McGee lead back-up to the unconscious felons and the other paramedics had already gotten to Gibbs. He thus rushed to inform Gibbs about leaving with Ziva. Gibbs was standing by Emma, who was holding her baby while in a wheelchair. "Hey boss! I'm gonna ride with Ziva to the hospital."

Gibbs head snapped up. "What's wrong with Ziva?"

"Through-and through to her side. No major organs hit so no worries. But her blood pressure seems low. She's my partner so I'm gonna go with her boss." Tony started to turn around and take off.

"Okay DiNozzo. Update me." Gibbs ordered across the garage.

"Okay boss!" Tony shouted back, already leaving towards the ambulance.

He got up the ambulance declaring "I'm her partner. NCIS."

He sat to the side as the paramedics worked on her and spoke medical jargon. His eyes sought hers out and his gaze softened when her lips curved up slightly in response. He watched them hook her up to a drip, probably some pain meds because soon, her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep. As the paramedics bandaged her wounds to keep it clean and safe, Tony had the time to survey Ziva's torso, which he now realised was turning lightly purple around the ribs area. _Poor Ziva, bruised ribs as well._ The Russian guy must have been a tough nut to crack.

* * *

><p>The nearby hospital looked different, quite a large one as well. They figured that Bethesda was a tad too far. As unconscious Ziva was wheeled into a trauma centre, Tony followed closely behind and was resigned to taking a seat in the waiting area. <em>White walls, eeek. Disinfectant, bleah. Smells like...death,<em> Tony shuddered. Why did all hospitals have to look and smell like that? His right leg started bouncing up and down. Who could blame him? It had been quite some time since Ziva had been in a hospital. He hared waiting, and so he decided to call Abby.

"Hey Abs, it's me."

"Tony! Is Gibbs alright? How about Emma? Her baby! Is her baby okay? Did you get the bad guys? Oh McGee! Are you with McGee? Wait, is Ziva there? Did she go all ninja on those Russian bad guys? No wait, are you okay? Oh my gosh, the phone lines were down but now they're up. Obviously if not I wouldn't be talking to you now and-"

"Abby! You have to stop, for me to answer all your questions. How many Caf-Pows have you had?" Tony laughed.

"Umm like seven. But that's really not the point."

"Alright alright. Gibbs delivered Emma's baby and I think they are on the way to Bethesda. McGee should be headed back to NCIS."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at some hospital. I didn't get the name."

"Why Tony? Are you hurt?"

"It's not me, it's Ziva."

"What happened?"

"She got shot, but I think she's gonna be okay. I'm waiting for her doctor."

"Oh okay Tony. Call me if there's any news. Remember to call me. If not, I'll...climb into a tree and never come down. Wait no that's just nonsense. Just...remember to tell me what's going on!"

"Sure thing, Abs. Bye." Tony hung up and looked up to find a doctor looking around, and called out "Family of Ziva David?"

Tony stood up and went forward. "I'm Ziva's partner."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"No Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is our boss. Why?" As he flashed his credentials.

"Oh, you'll do too. Both you and Agent Gibbs are Agent David's medical proxies."

"I am?" Tony was a little taken aback. Ziva really did trust him a lot.

"Yes. Now, Agent David was given a blood transfusion to compensate the low blood pressure. She has got stitches on her entry and exit wound. She had little internal bleeding so that shouldn't be a problem. Her ribs were a bit bruised too but that should heal by themselves soon enough. She's still on some morphine so she's in a trauma ward till it wears off. That'll probably be through the night. Then she can go home with some meds. Do you want her to be transferred to Bethesda instead since you guys are Navy?" The doctor explained.

"Yeah. Bethesda sounds good. Thank you Doc." Tony shook the doctor's hand.

"All in a day's work agent. Merry Christmas." The doctor smiled and walked away.

Tony called Gibbs with the update.

"Hey boss. Ziva's okay, bruised ribs, some stitches, high on morphine. I'm getting her back to Bethesda. She needs to stay one night."

"Okay DiNozzo. Inform me when you and Ziva get to Bethesda. I'm heading back to NCIS soon. Emma and her baby just got checked up and she's going home soon. Her family arrived just now."

"Good to hear boss. Oh could you tell Abby that Ziva's alright? She was worried. And McGee too."

"Okay DiNozzo."

"Thanks boss." Both men hung up.

* * *

><p><em>Much better. Bethesda.<em> It was much more familiar to the eyes. Tony followed Ziva into Room 601. He had already informed Gibbs of her room number. She was still out cold from the meds. That was good, since sleeping does help the body to heal. _That's some good morphine,_ Tony thought. Looking around the solitary ward, he said to Ziva "I'll be back in the morning to break you out, so be good. No threatening the nurses okay?" Silence was all that greeted him, and Ziva's light snoring. He snickered as he looked at his watch. It was past midnight. He walked up to Ziva's bedside and bent down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Merry Christmas. See you in the morning." He bade farewell and with that, he left. On the way out of Bethesda, He was surprised to see Gibbs entering, along with McGee.

"Uhh hey boss, McGee. What're you guys doing here?"

"What do you think DiNozzo?" Gibbs grunted.

"Ziva?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in a way that said 'What else could I be here for?'

"Ah. Ziva it is."

"Go home DiNozzo. Sleep. I'll check her out in the morning."

"Umm okay boss. Oh speaking of which, do you know that both of us are Ziva's medical prox-" Tony cut himself off as he received Gibbs' stare.

" Right. Of course you knew. Shutting up boss. Merry Christmas." Tony muttered loud enough for Gibbs and McGee to hear.

"Merry Christmas DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Merry Christmas Tony." McGee chimed in a second later as Tony left the building.

The two men continued on their way to Room 601. As Gibbs opened the door, his eyes fell upon Ziva's figure in the dim lighting. She was wearing hospital scrubs. He should bring her a fresh set of clothes tomorrow, since her current clothes must have been stained by blood. She looked so at ease now. Gibbs let a smile grace his lips for a split second. He did feel a tinge of guilt though. He shouldn't have let Ziva take on two Russian professionals by her own. Oh no he didn't doubt her abilities at all. But it was a fact that Ziva was only human. She wasn't that strong all the time. He should know. All the times she cried in front of him were all the proof he needed. He sat by her bed for awhile, as he watched McGee look over Ziva to make sure she was alright before kissing her on the cheek too, saying "Merry Christmas Ziva, see you soon."

McGee nodded at Gibbs before taking his leave and wishing Gibbs a "Merry Christmas Boss".

Gibbs replied with "Merry Christmas Tim" as McGee walked out. McGee was smiling widely on the way out of the hospital, thinking_ Boss called me Tim. That's rare._ This had to be one of the best Christmases so far. Gibbs sat beside Ziva's bed for awhile, watching the agent in front of him getting the rest she duly deserved, before deciding to head home. He would come back in the morning to pick her up. He made sure she was sleeping soundly, and like what a dad would do to his kid, he kissed her forehead and he too whispered into her ear a "Merry Christmas." Before he left, he informed the doctor not to let Ziva leave until he came to pick her up in the morning. He wasn't going to get any sleep anyways. He had to rush out the bicycle as a Christmas present for Amira, Leyla's little girl.

* * *

><p>Morning came soon enough. The azure blue clouds were dotted with magnolia white clouds. Christmas morning was kicking off just fine. Gibbs was about three-quarters done with the bike. He left his work as it was and took a quick shower, changing into a clean-smelling set of clothes and dropped by Ziva's apartment to get some clothes before heading off to Bethesda. Gibbs knew where she hid her spare key to her apartment. She had told him before. Entering the hospital, his nose was greeted with the smell of disinfectant. His nose scrunched in protest as he raised a hot cup of coffee to his lips.<p>

"Hey boss!" The voice of the Italian agent reached his ears.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Review it please (: It'll mean a lot.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Entering the hospital, his nose was greeted with the smell of disinfectant. His nose scrunched in protest as he raised a hot cup of coffee to his lips._

_"Hey boss!" The voice of the Italian agent reached his ears._

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here DiNozzo?" Gibbs turned.<p>

"Umm I told Ziva I'd come break her outta here in the morning. So...here I am. "

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment, and then headed for Ziva's room. He had to admit, Tony was a darn good agent and a hell of a partner. As they entered Room 601, they could see that Ziva was wide awake and was looking insanely bored until she saw who had come. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"You are here Gibbs, thank god. They did not allow me to go home until you came. Apparently, I need a responsible adult to take me home. Am I not a responsible adult?" Ziva spoke animatedly.

"Nope." Gibbs said with a shake of the head.

"I'm invisible." Tony joked.

"I can see you Tony. I am just eager to go home. Being in a hospital is like going to prison."

"Well fret no more because we're here to get you outta here!" Tony smiled his megawatt grin.

"Finally, thank you." Ziva offered him an excited smile herself.

"Here, go change." Gibbs said as he handed her a bag of clothes.

"Thank you Gibbs." Ziva graced him with a sweet smile and went to change.

After a few minutes, she reappeared and was more than ready to go. The paperwork was done and they were free to go. "Okay! Let's go!" Tony announced.

"You're not coming with us DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"What, why?"

"You should go see Wendy." Ziva butted in.

Tony was trying really hard to avoid that. But eventually under the intense gazes of Gibbs and Ziva, he sighed. "Alright already. I'll drive over now."

"Good luck?" Ziva pitched out.

"Yeah, thanks Ziva. Bye boss." Tony gave one more smile that just reached his eyes, and took off.

"Can I go home now Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"C'mon, I'm bringing you to Leyla's for the day. She can keep an eye on you for me when I'm out, and she's having a Christmas dinner later. I'll be there in the evening. Stay on the couch. No moving. Bruised ribs and a gunshot wound should be hurting like a bitch. Take your meds. If you do anything you shouldn't...I'll know." Gibbs replied, knowing that she was going to be alone at home, injured, on Christmas, and he didn't want that.

Ziva wanted to protest at first, but seeing Gibbs' glare sewed her mouth back shut. "Okay Gibbs." She agreed.

Not that disagreeing would have worked since Gibbs had such determination in his voice. He really sounded like a father at that moment. This was one of the few times that Gibbs actually...talked so much.

* * *

><p>The outlay of Leyla's house was pretty neat, all warm and homey. Gibbs and Ziva alighted from the car to be welcomed by Leyla and Amira at the door. "Zee!" Amira squealed her nickname for Ziva since it was easier to pronounce, as she launched herself at Ziva's legs.<p>

Immediately, Gibbs' hand went to Ziva's back to support her in case she was in pain. Ziva winced slightly but held her ground, wrapping one arm around the little girl. She let Amira lead her into the house, as Gibbs and Leyla followed after. "She got shot so don't let her move around too much. Make sure she takes her medicine too. Thanks Leyla." Gibbs informed Leyla quietly and handed her Ziva's meds while they were walking into the house.

Leyla smiled reassuringly and went to find Amira, supposedly to tell her to be gentle with Ziva. Gibbs led Ziva to the couch and with a firm voice said "You are gonna rest on this couch. No moving too much. It's an order. Remember, I'll know if you do. Got that David?"

"From Leyla, right Gibbs? I heard you two talking." Ziva said knowingly.

Gibbs smirked and rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door and left. He had to get back to his basement to finish up the pretty pink bike for Amira. He was working on a tight schedule, since he had to finish before dinner time. Tony on the other hand, had driven to NCIS first. He needed to ponder whether or not he should really meet Wendy and her kid. At NCIS, he focused all his attention on Wendy's greeting card, sparing glances and little communication with McGee, Palmer, his fiancée and her dad. Finally, he decided to drive all the way to the place he was supposed to meet Wendy. The travel there was a treacherous one. At least that was what Tony thought. As he sat in his car and peered into the window to see Wendy and a kid beside her, he had never been so hesitant to leave the comfort of his car. He sat there contemplating hard. He probably had never thought so hard before. _Do I really want to do this? Wendy is from my past. Do I want to go through everything with her, again? Or do I move forward? Think properly DiNozzo. Think, think, think._ After spending twenty minutes in his car, he made up his mind.

* * *

><p>"I hate painkillers. They make me sleep." Ziva complained.<p>

She had been sitting on the couch with Amira by her side watching Christmas movies. Tony would have been proud by the number of movies she had watched in one day. Now, Leyla had walked up with her medicine and a glass of water.

"It is good for you." Leyla's accented voice persuaded.

Ziva knew that if she didn't listen, Gibbs would be on her tail. Thus she begrudgingly swallowed her pills with a gulp of water, frowning at the potential of falling asleep. Weak. But her frown turned into a small smile when Amira clapped her petite hands in encouragement. Ah, little ones could be so perceptive sometimes. Ziva patted Amira's hand lightly in acknowledgement. Together, they continued to watch 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas'. Ziva slowly felt her meds kick in, as the gradual drowsiness came over. Soon, she had fallen asleep, her head drooping to the side. Leyla noticed and bid Amira to the neighbouring armchair instead. She walked over to the couch, laying Ziva down fully and lifting her legs up onto the couch, allowing Ziva's head to fall gently against the arm rest. She grabbed a spare blanket and covered the tough cookie of an agent. Ziva looked all snugged and tucked in, and Leyla knew she had done a job well done when Ziva sighed contentedly into the blanket, burying her nose into its hem. Leyla gestured to Amira to keep quiet, and went back to prepare the lamb for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Pretty pink bike boss." Was the first thing Tony said as he walked down into Gibbs' basement.<p>

Dodging around some small talk, he launched into the real deal. "Ah I went. Sat in the car for about twenty minutes, debating. I didn't go in. Decide to swing by Casa de Gibbs instead." Tony brushed it off like it was nothing.

But he ended up talking about some serious stuff about the 'working cup' and the 'family cup' when Gibbs probed in that particular direction. Gibbs always knew which buttons to push. Talking about it with Gibbs did make Tony feel better, and it put a lot more things into perspective. In the end, he ended up following Gibbs to Leyla's house for Christmas dinner. "Yeah I told her you were coming." Gibbs said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"When?" Tony asked with the weirdest look on his face.

"I told her last week. You're not gonna find what you're looking for down here DiNozzo. C'mon." Gibbs beckoned for him to get moving.

It was time for lamb at Leyla's house.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled his car up yet again at Leyla's house, as Tony did the same right behind Gibbs' car and they approached the inviting door with a pink bicycle. Upon ringing the doorbell, Leyla revealed herself behind the door as she opened it. A flurry of movement caught Tony's eyes before he felt an impact against his legs. Looking down, he saw a smiley Amira. The excited kid hadn't seen him nor Ziva for quite some time. "To-To!" Amira whispered exuberantly, using her short nickname for him too.<p>

Tony laughed at his nickname as he whispered back "Why are we whispering?"

"Zee sleeping." Amira emphasised, pointing to the snoozing figure on the couch.

Tony sent a questioning glance towards Gibbs, who just shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Amira, look what I brought for you." Gibbs announced, revealing the beautiful hand-made bicycle.

Amira's eyes widened with unhidden playfulness as she shot across to Gibbs, pulling his hand in an effort to get him to the backyard for her to go on a trial ride. "Gibbs, me go try!" Amira gesticulated animatedly, still pulling in Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs laughed inder his breath and gladly let her lead the way. "Please come in. Make yourself comfortable. I am still preparing dinner." Leyla invited Tony in and started towards the kitchen.

Tony nodded his head in appreciation as he made his way over to the armchair. He settled himself in it and stared at his sleeping partner on the nearby couch, her shoulders rising and falling everytime she breathed in. He couldn't keep still for some reason. Was he bored? He turned his attention to the movie playing on the TV, volume turned to a low. He crossed his left leg over the right...then changed to crossing his right over his left. He leaned forward...then he leaned backwards into the armchair. He couldn't stop fidgeting. He had a sudden urge to talk. What was with the 'new' him? Gibbs was out back with Amira and Leyla was cooking. Ziva...was sleeping. _Might as well_, Tony thought. He probably wouldn't have talked if she was actually awake. He remembered Rule 3. _Never be unreachable. Wait no the other one, oh yeah, Don't believe what you're told. Always double-check. Or in this case, don't believe what you see._ Tony checked beforehand if Ziva was really deep in slumber.

"Hey Ziva. It's me."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR (:<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_He remembered Rule 3. Never be unreachable. Wait no the other one, oh yeah, Don't believe what you're told. Always double-check. Or in this case, don't believe what you see. Tony checked beforehand if Ziva was really deep in slumber._

_"Hey Ziva. It's me."_

* * *

><p>"Hmmmmm." Was the only sound Ziva made. She didn't even open her eyes.<p>

"It's Tony."

Ziva mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Wake up Ziva." Tony tested one more time, to be replied with a light snore.

Hence Tony smiled and confidently sat on the floor in front of the couch as he started talking. "You know, I really did drive all the way to meet Wendy." He paused for a long while, and sighed.

He slid down the floor a bit, letting his head rest against Ziva's arm gently. It was a more comfortable position. And he continued. "I couldn't go in though. I mean, the past...should stay in the past, right? But it was good to see her being well after all these years. Her kid was cute too. But hey, I have all of you. McGee's like my brother, Abby's like my sister, Ducky's like my granddad, and the Autopsy Gremlin...a cousin maybe. Don't tell anyone, but I think Gibbs is probably like my dad, of course, apart from my actual dad, obviously. And you...I don't know what you are." Tony pondered for a few seconds.

"Hmm, you're my best friend. I don't know about you but I'd like to think that I'm your best friend too. Y'know, I talked to Gibbs. It kinda put some things into perspective, managing a balance between family and the job and stuff. I think I'm capable of doing that now. Better than last time. Looks like only time can tell huh? Wow, that was nice...and stupid, the whole talking thing, since you probably didn't get anything into that pretty little head of yours. The meds must have knocked you out good for a while. Ha, I bet if I said that I was standing naked right in front of you, you wouldn't be affected at all." Tony joked.

"Nope." Ziva said amusedly.

"Well yeah, what if I said it was Gibbs standing na- Ziva!" Tony jumped up.

"Hi." Ziva smirked as she slowly sat up, just managing to hide a grimace behind the smirk.

"Uhh hi." Tony echoed, a slight blush rising up his cheeks.

"I have a pretty little head huh?"

_Who knew Tony could even blush!_ As he rubbed his neck sheepishly, he asked "How much did you hear?"

"From the point where your head found a nice resting place against my arm."

"Sorry about that."

"It is okay, Tony."

Tony shifted his weight on both his feet nervously with his hands in his pockets, eyes suddenly finding a new interest on the floor. A nervous Tony, that was kinda funny to watch.

"Hey Tony." Ziva said in an attempt to get his attention.

Tony's enquiring eyes shyly made their way up to meet hers. "For what it is worth, you are my best friend too." Ziva smiled so softly.

_She really did mean it._ Tony smiled a smile that definitely reached his eyes, baring all his white front teeth. "Dinner is ready!" Leyla announced throughout the house, loud enough for even Gibbs to hear from the outside.

Gibbs and Amira made their way in as Tony walked over to Ziva, offering her a hand to help her get up which she gracefully accepted. At Tony's gentlemanly gesture, Ziva's smile was replaced by a cheeky grin, which earned a goofy grin from Tony.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh. That was some good lamb." Tony sighed in content as he plopped onto the couch.<p>

"I feel like I could explode." Ziva plopped down gently beside him.

They were the only two in the living room. Gibbs, Leyla and Amira were having fun doing the dishes. A comfortable silence settled over them, until Tony broke it. "It's rare seeing me so serious huh?"

"It is...intriguing. Recently it has obviously come up more, with the bucket list and all."

"Do you think it's good to be more serious? I mean, gosh who am I kidding? There's nobody out there for me." Tony stared at his hand which lay on his lap.

He heard Ziva sigh and the view of his hand was disrupted as a smaller and more tanned hand covered the top of his. He looked at their hands for a moment, and dragged his eyes up to her face, waiting for her to talk. "For the record, I like you just the way you are. And I am very sure that somewhere out there in the world, there is someone who would take you for you. But until then, you have us." She clarified as Tony kept silent for awhile.

"Just the way you are!" Tony belted out the phrase in the catchy tune of Bruno Mars as he laughed.

Ziva's eyes showed a glint of recognition as she caught the joke and chuckled softly. On a more serious note, he flipped his hand over and entwined his fingers with Ziva's. "Thanks Ziva." He admitted with a small smile.

They sat there holding hands, now falling into a familiar and comfortable silence until a clearing of the throat from behind them caused them to retract their hands swiftly. Gibbs made his way towards them. "C'mon Ziva, let's get you home. It's getting late." Gibbs voiced out gruffly.

"I got it boss! I'll get her home." Tony volunteered as he bolted up enthusiastically.

Gibbs stared at him with reluctance. "It is okay Gibbs. It is on the way for Tony. You have done a lot for me already." Ziva convinced.

Gibbs grunted, and both Tony and Ziva took it as his approval. They all started towards the door, as Leyla and Amira walked towards the door too to bid their guests farewell. Amira stretched her arms out wide as she hugged both Tony and Ziva's legs once again. "Bye Zee, bye To-To." She buried her face into their thighs as both adults ruffled her hair with affection.

As Amira released them to hug Gibbs, Tony and Ziva shook hands with Leyla and exchanged season greetings. The three agents said their goodbyes to the mother and daughter, and walked down the driveway. As they came to their cars, they stopped. Ziva went up to Gibbs and pulled him into a gentle hug, still cautious of her tender torso. Gibbs was surprised since she wasn't one who initiated such things, but he hid it well as he hugged her back, resting his cheek against her hair. "Thanks Gibbs, for today. I appreciate it." Ziva breathed out those heartfelt words.

As they pulled back, Gibbs flashed a smile and said in a fatherly way "Merry Christmas Ziver. Get some rest." Ziva nodded in agreement, and approached Tony's car which was already unlocked, to slide into the passenger seat, leaving Gibbs and Tony standing there.

Gibbs had caught a glimpse of envy in Tony's shifty eyes back when he pulled back from Ziva's embrace. And for a moment, he saw a little boy who wanted the attention of a dad that he never had. So just when Tony was about to head for his car with muttering a "Good night boss", Gibbs did something he rarely did.

"Hey Tony." Gibbs called out.

"Uhh, yeah boss?" Tony turned back baffled as to why Gibbs would use his first name.

"C'mere." Gibbs spread his arms slightly open as Tony paused for a fraction of a second being completely astonished, before eagerly stepping into those fatherly arms, giving Gibbs a tight hug.

"Thanks...Gibbs." Tony's voice just shook a little. He would never forget this Christmas now.

"Looked like you needed one." Gibbs smirked yet again.

Tony let go and waved goodbye to Gibbs, heading back to his car to see Ziva's eyes trained on him. As he slipped into the driver's seat, he could see Gibbs' car pulling out and driving away. He could feel her eyes still staring holes into the side of his head as he started up the car engine, He whipped his head towards Ziva. "What? Can't I get a hug like you did?" Tony said defensively.

Ziva just raised two hands in mock surrender in response. Both were quiet as Tony started to drive. "So..." Ziva tested out.

"So..." Tony mimicked.

"Who is this...Ghandi?" Ziva's brows furrowed in confusion again as she remembered her conversation with Tony the day before.

Tony broke into a wide grin and laughed as he explained away. "Well you see, Ghandi is..."

What an awesome Christmas that turned out to be!

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY ONE-DAY-AFTER-NEW-YEAR!<strong>


End file.
